europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Baden (Europa Universalis II)
Baden is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. In normal games its provinces are coloured dark yellow, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Baden uses the peaceful AI File. Creating Baden Should it cease to exist, Baden can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and almost always Catholic. In this case, Baden will consist of the single province of Baden. Starting Position 1419 In this scenario, Baden has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its one core province of Baden, and owns nothing else. Baden also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Baden has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its one core province of Baden, and owns nothing else. Baden also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Baden has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 250 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its one core province of Baden, and owns nothing else. Baden also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Baden has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its one core province of Baden, and owns nothing else. Baden also has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Baden has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 250 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its one core province of Baden, and owns nothing else. Baden also has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Baden has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 250 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its one core province of Baden, and owns nothing else. Baden also has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Baden does not have any admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals Events Baden has a major events file. For several of these events, we have grouped several HRE states together as "The Protestant Princes". These countries are Brandenburg, Hannover, Hessen, The Palatinate, Saxony, and Wurzburg, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Ausburg This event is triggered by a French event. The French event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1676 (if France does not exist on this date, but is recreated, the trigger could be as late as 1st January 1681). Baden has two options. Option A is Defy French Claims, option B is Ignore it The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and Baden is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it The Evangelic League This event happens if Baden is Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1605 and 1st January 1609. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options, option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral The Catholic League This event happens if Baden is Catholic or Counter-Reform Catholic between 1st January 1607 and 1st January 1609. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Prepare to Join'', option B is '''Stay Neutral. Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries